Pokemon Mega Colosseum Adventures
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Set within the Sailor Moon Continuum universe: Alistair Ketchum, the father of Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum, sets on his final journey, along with Pokemon Snagger Wes, the gifted young girl Rui, and two trainers from the future to defeat the evil Cipher to save the Orre Region and all of the Pokemon. More revealed inside. (Rated T, just in case)
1. Seven years previously

**Author's note: To those who don't know me or haven't read my other stories, welcome to my latest story. To those who have read my other stories and who are waiting for updates, I am crazy to start ANOTHER one, but my head is full of ideas. Don't worry, I still plan on continuing most of them(my important focus, other than this one, are "Second Chance", "Final Moon VII: Advent Children", "The Betrayal of Light", "Sailor Moon VS the Mummy", and "Sailor Moon Digital Dilemma", the latter two, like this one, are part of my completed works, "Sailor Moon Continuum" parts one and two.), but until I get perfect ideas that makes me happy and makes you guys happy, we will begin a journey that connects to the third Chosen one with an adorable Pikachu.**

**Without further do, let's begin. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Seven years previously.<p>

The outskirts of Orre was pretty much the same as always. Complete with the fact that the region itself is mostly a desert, but there are forests and oasis around, and most towns are built along there, except for the Kingdom of Agrabah, ruled by the Sultan, who, one day in five years, would find a perfect suitor for his daughter Princess Jasmine. But that's a story in five years to come, one that is another adventure for a boy who would also be a chosen.

But again, that's a story that will have to wait, because in this tale, it would be the last of a great Pokemon trainer who is also the boy's father.

Near a canyon of a valley, a lone Skarmory flies through the hot air, towards the canyon walls, were a secret building is placed. It was filled with men in red and black uniforms, most of them wearing goggles and masks. There was on man, who was the leader, in the name of Gonzap, a huge bulky man, was in his office for another plan to kidnap Pokemon. These men are known as Team Snagem, the villians of Orre, the evil people who would use the latest technology to snag other trainer's Pokemon as their own.

However, things quickly changed drastically as all of the sudden, explosives went off, catching Team Snagem off-guard.

"Sir!" one member of the team cried out as he hurried towards Gonzap, "Someone's placed explosives in the base! Everything's being destroyed!"

'_Thank you, captain obivous!_' Gonzap thought in his mind while he snapped, "Well, who is it!?"

"I don't know yet, sir. But one did say that they noticed someone in blue run off this morning."

It didn't take a brainac to figure out who it was. Gonzap slammed his fist onto his desk so hard that he literally broke it in half and into pieces, as he roared in anger, "WES!"

Immediately, he and his team rushed out to exit the base, just in time to see a seventeen year old young man on his motorcycle, with an Espeon and an Umbreon hitch a ride, as all three drove off, with a snag machine placed on the boy's arm as he drove off. The young man was known other than Wes, the youngest member of Team Snagem and has now, without a doubt, betrayed them.

"I'll get you for this, Wes! If it's the last thing I do! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Gonzap roared, just as a final explosion went off, causing everyone to be thrown a few feet ahead as their base, now destroyed and without a doubt, to be noticed by police, was up in flames.

Wes, who had learned and realised the truth of the team who brought him in when he was a young child, shoved his silver-goggles on top of his head and grinned.

"Sure made a good display of fireworks, right guys?" Wes smirked at his two Pokemon companions who both nodded and smiled in agreement. Espeon was the smartest, and Umbreon was the most stubborn but bravest. They had been Wes's only friends since he was eight years old and they were both only twin Eevees.

"I thought so." Wes chuckled as he continued to drive. '_It was kinda a hard decision, but I can live with that. Besides, I got the snag machine, Team Snagem's base is ancient history, and I can do whatever I want, as long as I have my partners with me._' he thought to himself, his eyes flashing gold, but not evil.

* * *

><p>Just entering the abandoned train on the outskirts, was a tall man with spiky black hair, which, once upon a time, was dyed orange when he was visiting Tokyo, and well, he mysteriously ended up in a spirit world to help a friend who was five years older than him at the time to save him and three others from this game which held the fate of humanity. He also had blue eyes, and weird 'Z' marks on his cheeks.<p>

He was on a recent journey to compete in the Orre Colosseums, but this was to cover up his real reason of being here, which he didn't tell to his wife Delia or his young four year old son, Ash, who would be five within three months.

Alistair Ketchum was a Pokemon Champion of Kanto, and a Pokemon Master, a man who loved Pokemon, and helped people in need for good. He had gotten married seven years previously, and is rather a proud father to his son who shared his resemblence, except that the boy had his mother's beautiful eyes, except that it was more of a darker black, which suited the child just fine. He knew that Ash would want to follow his footsteps when he becomes a trainer in the future.

In fact, he remembered the last time he saw his family and friends in Pallet Town. How Ash was confident that he too can become a Pokemon Master in five years time. Good thing Alistair asked Proffessor Oak to give him a forth Pokemon starter in case Ash misses out.

"_A Pikachu? Isn't that against the rules?" Professor Oak asked, dumbfounded at Alistair's request._

_The man in question shrugged, "What? Not every trainer starts out with a Charmander, a Squirtle or a Bulbasaur. Knowing my son, he'll be too excited to fall asleep a day before he begins his journey."_

_"And you think that by the time this young man comes to me, all of the three starters will be gone." Oak replied. It wasn't a question._

_Alistair nodded, "The only bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokemon."_

_"But why a Pikachu? I don't think I'll be able to capture one in five years time."_

_The younger man shook his head, "I think you're underestermating yourself, my friend. If I remember correctly, you went on a crazy adventure yourself when you were a young trainer, right? The one that involves saving a legendary Pokemon?"_

_The older man couldn't argue there. Out of all people, Professor Oak only told his strange adventures to Alistair who, at a similiar age in childhood, went on event out of this world adventure, and that didn't even involve Pokemon. Finally, Oak smiled and nodded._

_"You have such faith in your son, Alistair." Oak smiled, "I'm still curious on why you'd choose a Pikachu for Ash, though."_

_"I once had a dream," Alistair explained, "A day before the birth of my son, I see him at the age of ten, but with the heart of a brave young man, not a little boy, on a journey with a faithful Pokemon who shares his strength, leadership and love, on many journies that would make me very proud, even if I would not be there for him, as much as I want to. That young man is Ash, and his partner is without a doubt, Pikachu."_

_He chuckled as he added, "Call me crazy, but I believe it's a vision of the future. Ash is too much like me in that respect."_

_Oak smiled and nodded again, saying, "Then I will make sure that Ash will get his Pikachu when the time comes. You make sure to take good care of yourself on your journey, Alistair. Delia and Ash would be waiting."_

_"Hey, as if I'm gonna die anytime soon." Alistair laughed, "Where's your faith in me?"_

'_Maybe I should've told him about my journey here_.' Alistair thought to himself. He was relieved to have told Professor Oak about his request and vision of the future. However, ever since coming here, he couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't be returning home anytime soon, if at all.

He was having his meal of a delicious cheeseburger, which was also his son's favorite, along with Delia's delicious pizza-puffed pies. Yup, the father and son loved their woman's cooking. She could easily work in a resturant all by herself and make the chefs of the place dumbfounded and puzzled. Alistair chuckled at the memory as he ate his burger, not noticing two men, Folly and Trudly walk out, and Wes sitting down with his two Pokemon.

"**We interrupt this program where as the police has found the base of the villianous Team Snagem exploded and destroyed earlier today by unknown explosives. An investigation is held underway...**" the Interwoman was explaining, getting Alistair's attention as he gazed at the TV up on the wall.

'_Somebody blew up Team Snagem's hideout, huh?_' Alistair thought to himself, then smirked and shook his head, whispering to himself, "Must've been some idiot who was stupid enough to do that."

Little did he know, that the person responsible was sitting on the other side of the place, the young seventeen year old who is also unaware of the dangers ahead of him and his Pokemon.

An adventure is about to get underway.

_**TASHASAUROUS presents...**_

_**A new story within the Sailor Moon Continuum...**_

_**Pokemon: Mega Colosseum Adventures.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will skip ahead to the present day. You'll see what I mean through the story. Alistair Ketchum is half-OC, because I mean, he is Ash's father. Let's just say that Alistair knows about some mysteries of the Realm of Light.<strong>

**Send me some feedbacks and reviews, if that's okay with you guys. Next up is more introduction characters and Mega Evolutions!**


	2. Mega Evolutions

**Author's note: Here's chapter two, and things are getting interesting. Part of this also based on the new specials "The Strongest Mega Evolutions", but in my own similiar idea.**

**Let's go and do remember that I don't own Pokemon or anything else for that matter.**

* * *

><p>Part one: Mega Evolutions.<p>

_Present day-One month before the year of 2000_.

The Kalos region, while not the home to a Pokemon League, is the home of special events of Pokemon battles unrelated to the other regions' stadiums, Colosseums and Pokemon contests. Here in this beautiful region, was the home of Pokemon boardcasting shows which also inquire technquies of battles, but not violent. Pokemon centres, like in every other region, are also here, but instead of Chanseys, Nurse Joys are aided by surprisingly very large Wigglytuffs, taller than their normal sizes back in the Kanto region.

However, Kalos region is also the home of something more astonding, other than a new kind of Pokemon species that are rare in the other regions. Something that the heroes of the Realm of Light do not know, as this story is not about the chosen heroes who would train and travel before their final battle against the villian who wishes nothing more than the chaos to prevail.

This story, begins in something that only some trainers and researchers know about.

Mega Evolution; a new form of Pokemon evolution, which, according to theory and legend, a human bond with their Pokemon, with a keystone and a Pokemon stone unleashes the Pokemon's hidden power, changing their appearence to become stronger, and what's more, after a Pokemon battle, the Pokemon can revert back into their original state. What could this possibly mean?

Well, that's where a young man, named Alain, and his partner Charizard, come in. Alain was about 18 years of age, or maybe younger.(I have no idea). Right now, he's travelling through out the land on a quest to find the answers of Mega Evolution, and right now, he is preparing a battle with a fellow trainer, a young girl who was about his age.

"Show me your strongest Pokemon!" Alain declared.

The girl, named Astrid, taking up the offer of a trainer battle, calls out, "Come on out, Absol!" and after throwing a Pokeball into the air, in a flash, her Pokemon, Absol, a Pokemon which can normally be seen in the Houen region, appeared, wearing some sort of necklace with a stone which held a strange symbol within it. On the otherhand, Charizard was wearing a neck band with the same stone, and while Astrid wore a keystone as an earring, Alain's was on a wristband.

"My name's Astrid." said the blonde-haired woman, before she noticed that her opponent's Charizard neckband, and stated, "I see that your Charizard as a Mega stone."

Alain replied, "I'm Alain. I seek to battle and defeat every mega evovled Pokemon there is."

**(Battle start-Saber's Edge-FFXIII; Dissidia 012)**This made Astrid smile as she then stated, "Then let's get the battle started." before commanding her Pokemon, "Absol, use mega horn!"

The white Pokemon then charged towards Charizard, it's horn becoming larger and glow in light, but Alain was ready, because he commanded, "Charizard, use dragon-claw!" which the said flying-lizard Pokemon flew into the air, it's claws extending and glowing, and both attacks clashed against each other, before both Pokemon landed back near their trainers.

"Your Absol is powerful, but how about we get serious?" Alain challenged.

Astrid liked this idea, as she replied, "Sounds good to me." before tapping her keystone on her earing, chanting, "Mega evolve, Absol!" and with a powerful light coming from the keystone(and possibly her heart), Absol's necklace and body respond and in an transformation, the mega evolution is done; Absol's necklace is gone, but the Pokemon now had wings on it's back(though I'm not sure it that'll make it fly).

"Mega Absol is really impressive, and looks really strong." Alain admitted.

"Thanks." Astrid replied, before stating, "Now, show me what your Charizard can do."

Alain, taking the offer, held up his wrist and tapped his mega stone, chanting, "Respond to my heart! Charizard, mega evolve!" he shouting as he held his arm in the air, and like with Absol, Charizard's body began to change, but the fire-type Pokemon's mega evolution is more impressive. The band vanishes, and it's body is turned completely black, the inside of it's wings blue, and even it's eye colour changed, from it's natural blue to deep red, and blue flames around it's mouth and on it's tail. Charizard roared once it's mega evolution was complete.

"What do you think?" Alain asked.

"A black and blue Charizard is really cool." Astrid smiled.

Alain nods, "Thank you, but now the battle really begins." before commanding, "Charizard, steel-wing!"

"Counter with megahorn, Absol!" Astrid also commanded.

Both Pokemon, following their trainers' instructions, both leaped into the air, their attacks, now twice as powerful as ever, both clashed twice as heavily as they did before. As a result, their attacks clashing caused the ground to shake almost all over the forest, but not enough to cause Alain or Astrid to lose their footing.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, near by at a small stream of a river, a young girl, who is a new trainer at the age of ten, and her Pokemon, a new Pokemon known as a Chespin, a starter Pokemon of Kalos, are hop-skipping the stones to avoid the water. Her name was Mairin, and she was a fan of Pokemon battles and an adventure, and loves Pokemon.<p>

Just then, Mairin and Chespin both felt the tremor and both of them nearly lost their footing, though the former fell into the water with a splash.

"What was that?" asked the young girl.

Curiousity getting the better of Chespin, who never went to the outside world before, quickly rushed over to investigate, despite his trainer's pressence, as she cried out, "Chespie, wait up-Aah!" before she slipped and fell right back into the water. Chespin, or rather, nicknamed as Chespie, heard his partner's cry and turned back to see if she was okay, which, she was, and he sighed. Mairin may be adventurous, but she was also incredibily clumizy.

Listening for the sound, both of them stole a peak from within the bushes, just in time ot witness the battle of Charizard and Absol, but Mairin, one of the people who doesn't know about Mega evolution, was clueless about what was going on.

"What are those Pokemon?" Mairin thought, which Chespie blinked, echoing her confusion. "That looks like a Charizard, but it's all black and blue. And an Absol with wings? What's going on?"

At their trainers' orders, Charizard and Absol continued on, with attacks of megahorn, dragon claw, a very powerful flamethrower, dark pulse and finally, a blast burn, and it seemed like the entire forest was about to get torched(literally), and Mairin and Chespie both cringed, worrying about their own safeties, but they(and the forest, surprisingly) were unharmed. Too bad the same wouldn't be said for Absol as the powerful Blast Burn threw it into the air and it came crashing back to the ground, knocked out and defeated.

"Absol!" Astrid cried out worriedly, as her Pokemon, with the match over, transformed back into it's original form, it's necklace returning.**(End Saber's Edge)**

Charizard also returned to normal, it's neckband also returning. Alain, pleased with the way things turned out, approached his partner and rubbed it's neck, praising, "You did well, my friend."

From the bushes, Mairin couldn't believe what she just witnessed, as she exclaimed softly to herself, "They turned into normal Pokemon!?" now this was something she had to know.

In the meantime, Alain approached Astrid who was tendering her Absol, before she looked up at Alain with a smile, "Wow, you guys are really strong."

"Thank you, so are you." Alain replied, before taking out an Oran Berry and gave it to Astrid, "This should help Absol."

The blonde-haired woman nodded in graditute.

* * *

><p><strong>(At Dusk, I Will Think of You-Kingdom Hearts 3582 days)**A little while later after saying goodbye to Astrid, Alain and Charizard sat near a river, having a bit of a snack after a hard battle, Alain sharing his lunch with his Pokemon friend.

"Mega Absol was very strong, and put up a good fight." Said Alain before he took a bite out of his snack, before offering one to Charizard who ate it happily.

As the young man smiled, he then turned to his right, and said, "There's no point in hiding. You can come out." under normal circumstances, people would think that he's a bit crazy. But that wasn't the case, as, behind a larger rock, came Mairin and her Chespin, both of them sheepishly approaching.

"Hi there." Mairin greeted.

"Anything you want?"

"Not really. See, I just watched your battle with Charizard and Absol, and I've never seen them in different shapes or colour before. I was shocked when I saw them return to normal." Mairin explained.

Alain was a bit surprised that this girl had witnessed the battle a while ago, and asked, "Do you want to battle us?"

Mairin quickly replied, "No no! It's not that. You see, we just got started on our journey a little while ago!" her sentence a bit too fast, but Alain and his Charizard managed to get what she was saying, and, seeing how young she looks, it didn't take a proffessor to figure this out.

"Looks like they're rookies." Alain said to his Charizard with a small smile. His partner nodded in agreement, understanding what his trainer was saying.

"My name's Mairin." Mairin began, "And this is Chespie!" to which Chespie smiled at the introduction, before the girl asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Alain." The young man answered.

A few moments later, after Mairin inquired about Mega Evolution, she then brought up Professor Sycamore who gave her Chespie, and while Alain had thought about the man, Mairin then brought up another story.

"The reason why I'm out here is because of the Pokemon Championship in Cona City in the Ameria region." Mairin began.

"The Championship of Cona Valley?" Alain asked, finding himself taking interest.

The youngest trainer blinked in surprise, before continuing, "Didn't you hear? It was the biggest showdown in history! This trainer named Ash Ketchum from Kanto became the youngest Pokemon Master in history, and rumors say that shortly after that, these bad guys attacked. What's more, rumors strongly say that he teamed up with the legendary super heroine Sailor Moon who saves the planet from evil beings and bad guys. The both of them and another girl named Sakura who came from Japan all teamed up and saved the world from the evil Pokemon king like in another legend!"

'_Ash and Sakura teaming up with the rumored Sailor Moon, huh?_' Alain thought to himself. He thought about Professor Sycamore, as a flashback appeared in his mind.**(Pause At Dusk I will Think of you)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Unbreakable Connection-KHBBS)<strong>__"Two stones seemed to be the connection of a Pokemon's Mega Evolution." says Professor Sycamore, who is well into his early thirties, maybe late twenties. With him, is one of his assistants, Alain, who was wearing a lab coat and an orange scarf._

_"Two stones?" Alain asked, curious himself on this research and legend._

_A little while later, both of them headed out of the lab and into the gardens were the Pokemon live and play, as the youngest man began to question more on the Mega Evolution._

_"So, does the power of the mega evolution come from people?" Alain asked._

_Sycamore shook his head, "No, the power comes from the Pokemon itself. Humans only call out this power with the strong bond towards their Pokemon. They say that it may also come from the power of the heart."_

_"A strong bond huh?" Alain thought, "And the power connecting to that is through our hearts?"_

_"Yes. That said there are many mysterious. It was an established theory that Pokémon can't turned back to their previous forms once they evolve. However, Mega Evolution overthrows that theory. They return back to normal." Sycamore explained, while bending to pat Skitty. He then continued, "Another question is why it only occurs during battles. According to the information in our possession, there are cases of Pokémon changing their types and abilities upon Mega Evolving."_

_As he stood up, their closest Pokemon friend, a Garchomp, glided over and lands gently near the two men, as Alain pats it, while inquiring, "If their types and abilities change, releasing the power might place a burden on the Pokémon. Is that why it only happens during a battle?"_

_"That's what I like to know." Sycamore stated._

_As a young Charmander approached and, sensing that it likes Alain, rubs itself against his leg, getting the younger man's attention. He bends down to pat it, while saying, "You're right. I wonder how things are in the other regions."_

_"So far, all reported cases happened here in the Kalos region." Sycamore answered._

_Finding himself more curious, and wanting to know more about it, and, taking an instant liking to this Charmander, Alain smiled, gently held it in his arms, and then stood up. He then declared, "I'll look for the stones Professor."_

_"Are you going on a journey?" Sycamore asked, surprised at the young man's decision._

_"If that's alright with you, Professor."_

_Smiling, the Professor replied, "Of course, but report to me on a regular basis."_

_"I will." Alain answered, while laughing happily as he and Charmander instantly became good friends.__**(End Unbreakable Connection)**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Resume At Dusk, I Will Think of You)<strong>As the flashback ended, Alain was brought out of his thoughts as Mairin asked, "Hey, Alain? Now what are you thinking?"

"Professor Sycamore." was Alain's answer, before he stood up, and leaped off the rock. Hearing the girl's confusion, he continued, "I was his assistant."

"No way!" Mairin exclaimed in amazement, before inquiring, "But why are you traveling if you're the professor assistant?"

"About that..." Alain trailled off. When Mairin inquired him to continue, he instead answered, "It's none of your business and I have something to get." before turning and recalled Charizard back into it's pokeball, before heading off.

Mairin, wanting to know more, tried to run after him, but nearly fell off a very small cliff(which was only about one foot in the air), before Chespie used Vine-Whip to save her.

"Thanks, Chespie. I owe you one." said the embarrased girl.**(End At Dusk, I Will Think of You)**

Unaware of the two trainers and their Pokemon, a lone Celebi was keeping an eye on them through the trees, as if sensing something.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to give you guys a hint, the adventure really begins in the next chapter, so, expect some unexpected experinces. In the meantime, please review and look out for the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
